There are a variety of standards governing the format and/or other attributes of high definition video. For example, Blu-ray Disc (BD) is a popular optical disc storage media format that is employed for high definition video and data storage. Blu-ray Disc Java (BD-J) is a development platform that allows content authors to create and incorporate interactive functionality into a Blu-ray Disc. For example, a content author can incorporate in a user interactive program on a Blu-ray Disc various user interactive menus, games, and other functionality that can be supported by the BD-J specification. To this end, a content author may define and/or implement various events and event handlers that allow a user to interact with the user interactive program.